The Trouble with Stripes
by LittleRedxoxo
Summary: On her first day of High School, Melanie ticks off the bad-boys, unknowingly earning herself a one-way ticket to bully-ville. And despite not knowing her power, or anything else about the girl, they stick to their annoying ways. But once she starts to play back, they find they've underestimated her. And she finds herself crushing on the boy with stripes, when she really shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, so first things first. The link to what Melanie looks like is on my profile, and the clothes she wears through the story (I recommend checking them out as it might help a lot with the story). She's the same age as the main group in the film and is friends with them. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story and review if you can please...it would mean a lot._

I walked down the street, heading toward my friend Will's house. It was our first day of High School and I wasn't up for going through it alone, plus he'd told us to come over at breakfast so we could all catch the bus. But despite living slightly normal lives, we were anything but. One of the main reasons being...we all had super-powers. My other best friend Layla...who happened to be pacifist, vegetarian and feminist. Had the ability to control any plant. Our friend Will didn't exactly have a power yet, which I found really weird since both his parents were Maxville's greatest superhero's...but no biggie.

My power, was both dangerous and exciting. I loved using it against people who bullied me, which they did a lot. The thing about me was, I dressed a little...eccentrically. Today was no different and even though I knew High School was rough, I didn't care. I was my own person when I dressed the way I did, and I wasn't changing for anyone. I was always labelled as 'the hot weird chick' and it didn't bother me that much, but when people started the mean pranks? That's when shit got serious.

I walked up the path towards his house humming a small tune to myself "Melanie, wait!" I turned my head and smiled as Layla jogged towards me.

"Hey, you ready for High School?" I asked as we carried on walking. She shrugged.

"I guess so, I'm a little nervous but I guess everyone feels that way. Right?" she asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Yup. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous too. But it could be worse, we could be doing it alone" I pointed out. She nodded and I opened up the side door, walking in like I usually did "Morning Mrs Stronghold" I greeted seeing Will's mom near the sink.

"Good morning Melanie, and Layla" she greeted as the red-head shut the door behind her. I sat down at the dining table, Layla doing the same opposite me "Are you hungry? We have plenty of eggs and bacon" Mrs Stronghold offered.

"No thanks. You know how my mom can communicate with animals? Apparently they don't like being eaten" Layla shrugged. I narrowed my eyes slightly as Mrs Stronghold nodded awkwardly.

"How about some juice?" she asked. Layla nodded and she headed towards the fridge.

"Melanie, would you like anything to eat or some juice?" she asked as she took the juice out of the fridge. I shook my head, resting my chin on my closed fist.

"No thank you, I already had something before I came" I replied. She nodded and poured the glass for Layla as Will's father walked in.

"Oh hi Layla, Melanie" he greeted walking towards the table and grabbing the newspaper.

"Good morning, commander" Layla said. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Commander?" She rubbed near her eye with a finger in a hinting manner. He usually wore glasses to hide his super-hero life, but he'd apparently forgotten them this morning.

"Oh, thanks Layla" he said sitting in an empty chair and pulling out his glasses.

"I can't believe you guys are starting High School. Seems like just yesterday you were swimming naked in the kiddie pool" Mrs Stronghold said in thought, just as Will entered the room.

"Mom" he whined walking towards us "Hi guys" he greeted sitting opposite me. I nodded in greeting and Will's mom handed Layla her glass of orange juice. The phone started to ring and she walked towards her purse before pulling out the cell-phone. Her eyes narrowed as she answered the phone and Will's dad sighed.

"Josie, it's the other one" he said pulling out the red 'super-hero' phone. It was only used when someone need their super-powers to help with something. And this town always had someone trying to destroy it, it was like a super-villain hot-spot all the time...it got pretty annoying sometimes I'll admit that "There's trouble downtown. Big trouble downtown" Mr Stronghold announced after taking the call.

"Oh shoot, and I really wanted to see Will off to the bus" Mrs Stronghold sighed turning back to us "I remember his first day of pre-school he wouldn't let go of my leg..."

"Mom" Will whined rolling his eyes. I smiled in amusement as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, Will a reminder. A lot of the kids at Sky High will only have one super-parent not two. So take it easy on 'em huh? No showing off" Mr Stronghold said shrugging. Will nodded.

"Not to worry dad, I'll keep it low key" he reassured.

"Steve!" Mrs Stronghold shouted impatiently.

"Gotta go" Mr Stronghold muttered before running out of the room and down the hall. Once he disappeared Layla rose from her seat, bringing the plants on the windowsill back to life. Will sighed and hopped up onto the kitchen counter, turning on the TV as he did so.

"Reports on the situation downtown. Let's check with a picture from news-chopper five" The news guy said. A small screen appeared next to him, revealing a large metal robot with one eye "It seems evil has struck our morning commute, and here's a hint. If you're travelling east bound on the one fifteen, you might wanna think about taking alternate routes. Hang on! This just in, the commander and Jetstream are on their way" The guy announced.

Every super-hero or super-villain nowadays had a nickname, to help hide their real identities from the press and people hunting for them. The commander was Mr Strongholds nickname, and Jetstream was Mrs Strongholds nickname. The names were a little cheesy the first time round, but like all things...you get used to them after a while.

As usual, Will's parents took down the robot with very little effort. It hit the floor with a loud 'smash' and Will's father pulled out the eye, probably to keep as a trophy "Oh and the robot goes down! He's plucking out a souvenir from yet another successful battle. What a team! The commander and Jetstream. What would we do without them?" The news guy said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and stood from my chair as Will turned off the TV.

"They are good" he muttered sighing. I nodded and picked up my backpack, him and Layla doing the same.

We left the house and headed towards our bus-stop. I guess I was a little excited about starting High School, I mean it was High School. The days where you made friends, enemies...and hopefully a lot of boyfriends. Boys being interested in me wasn't exactly a shocking thing, in my opinion I was pretty hot. It was knowing weather or not they actually liked you that mattered. Usually guys only dated me to see if they could nail the 'weird chick'. Was I a virgin? Heck no. But I wasn't a slut either.

"I know it's our first day and everything, but I just can't wait to graduate and start saving mankind. And womankind, and animalkind" Layla admitted shrugging. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"And the rainforest" Will added. Layla nodded.

"Of course" she said shrugging. I sighed as we reached the bus-stop "I just feel really good about this year" she said quite confidently.

"Yeah, should be great" Will muttered not as enthusiastic as her. But then again, he didn't have a power and he was going to a High School full of super-powered teens...so I didn't really blame him for being nervous.

The bus pulled up and I waited patiently for the doors to open, once they did I walked on desperate to find a good seat "Morning" The driver greeted. I nodded.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asked hopefully.

"Shush! What are you crazy?" The driver asked re-closing the doors "I guess you want every super-villain in the neighbourhood to know we're here" he exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"All right, don't get your panties in a twist" I muttered walking down the aisle. I found an empty two seater behind Zack, and I slid in until my arm rested against the window...I loved window seats.

"Hey everyone! This is Will Stronghold, son of the commander and Jetstream!" The driver exclaimed rising to his feet. I rolled my eyes knowing that it would happen. Will being the son of the two most famous super-heroes in the world made him famous with other super-beings. But if they were the enemy kind then that little detail would probably get him killed.

The bus soon started moving and Layla fell into the seat next to me, Will sat in front of us next to Zack. We had only been driving for a few minutes when the bus suddenly jerked to a stop, sending all of us flying forward into the seats. I groaned and adjusted my top-hat "Sorry!" The driver shouted opening the doors. I rolled my eyes again and leaned back in my seat "Next stop. Sky High" he announced. I sighed in relief and the bus started moving again.

I suddenly realised that we were driving up a very high, and very long bridge. There were orange cones on the side and a few 'stop' signs, which made me a little nervous "Where are we?" Layla asked worriedly. Two seatbelts crossed down over our chests and I looked down in surprise to see a metal bar had appeared over our laps.

"Hang on back there! We're going off road" The driver announced. My eyes widened slightly as the bridge got higher, and the bus sped up. In less than 10 seconds, I felt my stomach start turning like mad and my palms start to sweat. I looked out the window and found we were falling...and very quickly. The whole bus screamed but I couldn't seem to, I was never able to scream...I just froze. The bus then stopped falling and instead was heading up. I sighed in relief but everyone else kept screaming, now it just seemed like a rollercoaster ride.

After a few flips and spins the bus eased until it was hovering, the screams died down and I sighed in relief...they were starting to give me headache "There she is. Sky High" The bus driver said through a speaker. I looked out the window to see a normal looking High School, except it was hovering in the clouds about 500 ft off the ground "She is in constant motion as a precaution against those who might otherwise have nefarious plans. Her location is only supplied to a handful of individuals. Including myself, Ron Wilson...bus driver" he said.

He slowly lowered us to the ground, but the bus shook as we landed. The belts disappeared into the seats and the bar also vanished somewhere. I picked up my bag and practically ran off the bus...I wasn't good with planes let alone flying buses. I waited for Layla and Will before walking towards the school. We all paused for a moment inspected the place, it didn't seem too bad. A lot of people were using their powers freely, I even spotted a girl who'd duplicated herself into a cheerleading squad. Unlike these guys I couldn't use my power freely...well, I could I just didn't want to.

As we walked towards the school a faint blurry figure repeatedly circled our group until we were squeezed together. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as the mystery person stopped in front of us. It was some over-weight guy who looked like a serious douche in my opinion "Hey freshman! Your attention please" he called while crossing his arms. Another guy appeared next to him but unlike the other guy...he was pretty hot.

"I'm Lash, this is Speed" he shrugged putting a hand on his friends shoulder "And as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee"

"We'd be happy to collect the 15 dollar new-student-fee" Speed said innocently. Lash's hand stretched towards Ethan who stood on my left.

"Um...there was nothing about a new-student-fee in the handbook" My nerdy short friend replied, his eyes narrowed in confusion. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"In short, you ain't getting our money" I said shrugging. Both heads turned to me and they glared for a moment, at least until they noticed what I looked like. Then the hand moved so that it was in front of me.

"Maybe you should pay up, that way your little buddy won't need too" Speed said a slight threat to his tone.

"You touch either of us. And I'll make you dance like Pinocchio" I replied sweetly while tilting my head. Their eyebrows raised and Lash pulled back his hand.

"Okay guys, very funny. I'll take over from here" I turned my head to see an older girl wearing all pink. She looked like the popular girl who only cared about status...so I immediately disliked her "Hi guys. I'm Gwen Grayson your student body president. I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High, I've made so many good memories here and good friends. There are a list of rules you need to follow but they have been placed in your handbook, and I assure you as long as you follow those simple rules you will not fall off the edge of the school" she said giggling afterwards. The group chuckled and I rolled my eyes "Now if you'll follow me inside for orientation" she said shrugging and walking ahead.

We all followed and I sighed "Hey" I turned my head to see Magenta next to me.

"Hi Maj. What do you think of the pink girl?" I asked nodding my head. She narrowed her eyes.

"Total bitch with popularity/status obsession issues" she replied. I nodded in agreement.

"Sounds about right" I muttered. She sighed and we entered the school.


	2. Chapter 2

We all walked into the large gym, the pink girl having ditched us once we got here. I crossed my arms and looked around bored, there wasn't anything really special about it...it was your average normal gym. A bright white orb flew over our hands and landed on the small stage a few feet ahead, a woman appeared and I tilted my head "Good morning, I am principal powers. On behalf of the faculty and staff welcome to Sky High" she said.

"Yeah!" I glanced back to see Zach clap his hands enthusiastically. I giggled and turned back around.

"In a few moments you will go through power placement and your own heroic journey will begin" The principal said. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Power placement?" Will asked as confused as me.

"Sounds fascist" Layla remarked crossing her arms.

"Power Placement. It's how they decide where you go" Ethan explained from behind us.

"The hero track or the loser track" Magenta said rolling her eyes. I sighed.

"There's a loser track?" Will asked nervously. I'd almost forgotten he didn't have any powers.

"I believe the preferred term is 'hero support'" Ethan whispered shrugging. I nodded.

"For now good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin" The Principal said. I rolled my eyes as she turned into an orb again and flew out of the room. We all turned around to see a circled stage had rose from the floor, with our assumed coach standing on it.

"Alright listen up. My name is coach Boomer, you may know me as 'sonic boom'. But you may not. Here's how power placement is gonna work, you will step up here and show me your power. Yes you will do so in front of the entire class, I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick. Now every year there are a few students, or as I like the call them 'whiner babies'. Who see fit to question and complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight, my word is law. My judgement is final so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?" he asked. I nodded and the rest of the group muttered 'yes' "I said, are we clear!" he shouted. His voice became 10 times louder and it blew back our hair.

"Yes coach boomer!" We shouted nervously. He nodded and blew the whistle.

"Go time" he exclaimed. A ladder shot out of the side of the stage and landed on the floor "You what's your name?" he asked looking directly at the nerdy ginger kid behind me.

"Larry" The kid stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Little Larry" Boomer mocked. The kid nodded nervously "Get up here" he demanded.

"What's humiliating him going to prove? This is so unfair" Layla said shaking her head.

"If life were to suddenly 'get fair' I doubt it would happen in High School" Will shrugged. I nodded in agreement.

I stared up at the stage and Larry pocketed his glasses. He screamed and in five seconds, turned into a giant rock. My eyes widened and so did Boomers...it was pretty awesome "Wow" I gasped.

"Car" Boomer said pressing a button on a small device. A car dropped down from the ceiling and Larry easily caught it "Big Larry. Hero" Boomer chuckled writing down on his clip-board.

"So he's good. But I'm better" Zach shrugged. As Larry turned back to normal and exited the stage, Zack walked on rather confidently.

"Did I say you were next?" Boomer asked raising his eyebrows.

"The names Zach, coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clip-board" Zach said. He took a deep breath and clapped his hands together before standing still.

"Any day now superstar" Boomer said impatiently.

"I'm doing it" Zach replied with narrowed eyes.

"Doing what?"

"Glowing"

"I don't think so" Boomer shook his head.

"Well, it's easier to see in a dark room. Maybe we could turn off these lights, or you could cup your hands around your eyes and look real close..."

"Sidekick" Boomer said cutting Zach off. I bit my lip nervously and sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want..."

"Sidekick!" Boomer shouted. His voice sent Zach flying across the room and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. I winced and shook my head "You! Front and centre!" he said pointing to Ethan. Our nerdy friend walked onto the stage and I tilted my head.

"Let me first just say what an honour it is..."

"Is that your power? Butt-kissery?" Boomer asked cutting him off.

"Very funny sir. You know I heard you had a very..."

"Shut up and power up"

"Right away sir" Ethan turned to face us and melted into a large orange puddle on the stage floor.

"Say, that's pretty impressive...for a popsicle. Sidekick" Boomer exclaimed giving Ethan a thumbs down. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

After going through most of the group I found myself very bored and wanting to get the whole thing over and done with. Was I going to show my power? God no. I could risk a lot by doing that and I was not up for it.

"Purple kid let's go" Boomer called motioning to Magenta. She rolled her eyes and walked up onto the stage "What's your shtick?" he asked.

"I'm a shape-shifter" she replied shrugging. He nodded.

"Ok. Shift it" he said. She rolled her eyes and got down on all fours, before shifting into a brown guinea pig with streaks of purple in the fur "A guinea pig?" he asked unimpressed.

"Yep" she replied, her voice high and squeaky.

"Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?" he asked shrugging.

"Uh...no" she said.

"Sidekick. Shoo" he said waving a hand in a 'go away' motion.

"Bite me" she snapped before crawling away to the edge of the stage. She shifted back and walked down until she was next to me.

"You bothered?" I asked knowingly. She shook her head.

"Not really" she sighed. I nodded and turned back to the stage.

"You. Flower child. Let's go" Boomer said pointing to Layla. I knew she would protest against this...it was just how she was.

"I only believe in using my power when the situation demands it" she replied shrugging.

"Well you're in luck. This is the situation and I'm demanding it" he said.

"To support this test would be to support a flawed system. I think the hero/sidekick dichotomy serves to..." he held up a hand and she paused in her sentence.

"Are you refusing to show your power?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's more complicated than that I mean..."

"Sidekick!" he shouted cutting her off. I rolled my eyes.

"You. Circus girl...up here" he said turning to me. I shrugged and walked onto the stage boredly.

"What's your power?" he asked. I tilted my head.

"Using my power could be very dangerous for whomever I use it on and I don't know the technical term for this kind of power" I replied innocently while shrugging.

"Are you also refusing to show me your power?" he asked irritatedly. I sighed in mock thought.

"I guess so" I said shaking my head.

"Sidekick" he exclaimed rolling his eyes. I nodded and exited the stage as the bell rang.

"All right. We'll pick it up right after lunch, starting with you" Boomer said pointing to Will. He nodded nervously with wide eyes.

* * *

I walked through the cafeteria with the group, carrying my food on a bright red tray. Zach for some reason really couldn't let his power placement go...and it was starting to annoy me "Boomer will regret making me a sidekick! Someday it'll be dark, and he'll be all alone walking towards his car. The he'll drop his keys and I won't glow to help him find them" he said shaking his head.

"You got a problem with me?" I looked back to see Boomer stood in front of Zach, his eyes narrowed.

"No" Zach replied nervously.

"No what?" Boomer asked.

"No sir, no sir..." Zach paused once he realised it was one of the shape-shifters messing with him.

"I'm just messing with you sidekick" he chuckled before sitting down at a table. I rolled my eyes and we sat down at the opposite table.

"Okay, am I crazy or is that guy looking at me?" Will asked nervously. I looked over his shoulder to see a bad-ass looking guy staring at the back of Will's head. I sighed and poked at my food.

"Dude" Zach sighed shaking his head.

"What?" Will asked confusedly.

"That's Warren Peace"

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked in disbelief. Zach nodded "Oh I've heard about him, his mom's a superhero and his dad's a supervillain. Barron Battle" she explained shrugging.

"So where do I come in?" Will asked.

"Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence" Ethan exclaimed.

"No chance of parole until after his third life" Magenta added shrugging. I sighed and shook my head.

"But it was a long time ago, personally I think he should let it go I mean his dad was a total jerk" I said stabbing at my food with the plastic fork. It became oddly silent and I raised my head to see them all staring at me confusedly.

"What?" I shrugged "I know stuff"

"That's great, it's my first day of Sky High and I already have an archenemy" Will said nervously. I reached out a hand to grab my water when it suddenly disappeared, my hair blew back from a quick gust of wind and I narrowed my eyes. I looked around but groaned once I realised who had done it...Speed. He was stood across the cafeteria with Lash, both of them laughing while glancing at me.

"Be grateful. I think I have two" I said rolling my eyes and gesturing to the idiots across the room.

"Is he still looking?" Will asked looking up at me. I shook my head and started to push my food around the plate.

"No" Layla replied.

"No?"

"No" she reassured. He looked back and I did the same, the guy was still staring.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking" Will said irritatedly. I chuckled and stood from the bench.

"I'll be right back, I need to go get myself another water" I said rolling my eyes. They nodded in understanding and I walked towards the queue. I pulled out some money and grabbed a bottle of water from the shelf, but in another gust of wind I found the bottle gone...and my money.

"God" I exclaimed angrily. I turned around and found them both in the exact same spot they were last in. Speed smiled and held up the water bottle, taking a sip right in front of me. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the table...I would not stress over this, and I would definitely not use my powers.


	3. Chapter 3

After finally finishing what was left of my lunch, Magenta and I had decided to inspect the school. Apparently we still had a bit of time left, and I wasn't eager on wasting them by sitting around in the cafeteria. Will, Layla and Zach had headed off a little earlier than us. And Ethan had too...but alone, I didn't exactly find his decision very smart. But if he wanted to go solo for his lunch, then who was I to question it?.

"So, what do you think sidekick classes are like?" Maj asked boredly as we strolled down the hall. I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"God knows, crap probably. I mean the heroes are the ones they wanna focus on, not us" I replied shaking my head. She nodded in agreement.

There's something that confuses me though. You've got this kick-ass power, why didn't you use it? It would definitely get you into Hero class" she said confusedly. I nodded.

"Yeah it would, but my power's dangerous and I only use it on those who deserve it. Yah know, bullies and what not" I shrugged. She nodded.

"Fair enough, I knew I would get stuck in sidekick class. I mean a guinea pig? All the powers in the world and I get the shit one!" she exclaimed. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's not shit, you can get into any small space. Plus the purple streaks make you look so adorable" I teased in a baby-voice. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I will bite you" she threatened. I smiled in amusement and shook my head. As we turned the corner a small orange body crashed into us...Ethan "Dude! What the heck?!" Magenta exclaimed. He smiled nervously.

"Sorry Maj, just wanted to go for a run" he replied. She nodded rolling her eyes and I noticed small trails of water running down his face.

"Is there a pool in the school?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"No, just got a swirlie. But it's okay, maybe it was a one time thing. Later guys" He waved before running passed us and down the hall.

"So when you say bullies and what not. Can you please use your powers on his bullies?" she asked pointing to the way Ethan had run. I shook my head and we turned the corner.

"No. I hate my power, it's so evil!" I exclaimed shaking my head. She sighed.

"Well you do have a super-villain dad" she pointed out. Magenta was the only one who knew who my parents were...and my brother. I'd told her when we were younger not realising how much of an effect it could make, and how people's judgement of me would change. But thankfully hers had stayed the same, she didn't people because of their parents...and that's why she was one of my closest friends.

"Yeah I know, but I did not get my evil powers from him. He could cause Earthquakes, my power has absolutely nothing to do with the world shaking" I exclaimed as we walked down the hall.

"True, but still" she shrugged innocently. I nodded and my eyes widened slightly. Down the hall Lash and Speed were shoving a short sidekick into someone's locker...laughing while they did it might I add. I sighed as they successfully locked the kid inside before high-fiving each other.

"God, I wish they'd just get what they deserve" I said in thought. Maj nodded.

"Me too. You could do just that yah know" she pointed out. I rolled my eyes and we started walking again.

"I know, but I can't" I replied frustratedly. She rolled her eyes and I soon spotted my locker "Let's check out my locker" I muttered walking towards it. I opened it up and found the thing was completely empty and plain...something I hated greatly.

"Amazing locker" Maj said sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm making some changes, it is not staying like this no frickin' way!" I exclaimed shaking my head. In a gust of wind I found my locker had been slammed shut...and my top-hat was gone. I screamed frustratedly and spun around looking for the culprit, though I knew exactly who it was...Speed. I looked down the hall and spotted him stood with Lash, these guys must've been joined at the hip or something...and it was pretty annoying.

"Hey there Sidekick! You want your hat back?!" Lash asked taking the hat from his friend and placing it on his own head. I glared and crossed my arms.

"Just use your power Mel, it couldn't hurt" Maj muttered shaking her head. I sighed.

"That would just be giving in and dropping to their level. I am not using my power" I replied firmly. She rolled her eyes and held her hands up in an innocent manner.

"No beef" she said. I sighed and turned back to the boys, who were still watching me.

"I'll be right back, hopefully this will work" I said. She nodded and walked towards the boys, hoping to god I would get my hat back.

"I'm guessing you want this" Lash smirked while flicking the rim of the hat. I glared.

"Wow, observant. Did you figure that out by yourself?" I retorted tilting my head. He shrugged.

"Pretty much. So what's your power, hmm?" he asked handing Speed the hat and circling me. I didn't reply, I just stood staring straight ahead with my arms crossed.

"You don't wanna know" I replied finally turning my head to face him. To my surprise he had leaned down, so now his face was an inch away from mine.

"Try me" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned my head, staring ahead again.

"No. Now give me the hat back" I said irritatedly. He chuckled and stood in front of me, so that I was now staring at his chest...the dude was really tall.

"Tell you what sidekick" he started while holding his hand out to Speed, the boy shrugged and handed Lash my hat.

"How do you even know I'm a sidekick?" I asked curiously. He shrugged and placed the hat on his head.

"We always ditch class and stop by the gym to see who we can give swirlies to and who we cant" he replied crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes "And we know that you wouldn't show your power. But back to business" he said leaning down to my height.

"I'm not showing you my power" I smirked shaking my head. I may have loved that hat, but I would not give them the satisfaction of knowing what my power was.

"Now I didn't say that did I?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes...again.

"I don't believe you did" Speed added crossing his arms.

"Nope. I'll give you back your hat, if you kiss me" he smirked. The smirk fell from my face and I inwardly groaned...that was not what I was expecting.

"Fuck me" I sighed shaking my head, I bit down on my bottom lip in thought. Did I want the hat back? Definitely. Was kissing him worth it? Maybe. But this guy was hot, although I'd never admit that to his face.

"Dude" Speed laughed shaking his head. This was obviously very amusing for him, and Magenta would probably kill me for what I was about to do.

"Fine" I replied. Speed froze with wide eyes and so did Lash.

"What?" he asked surprised. I shrugged again.

"I said fine" I repeated tilting my head. The smirk suddenly returned to his face.

"Alright then" he exclaimed leaning down. I put a hand on his chest pushing him back slightly.

"Woah there, I want my hat first" I said pointing to my top hat that still rested on his head. He sighed and reluctantly handed me the hat, I smiled and put it on my own head...now I didn't feel so empty.

"Don't even try to run, if you do Speed here will just round you up every time you do" he warned. I rolled my eyes and gripped the front of his shirt in my small fist.

"Fine" I smirked tilting my head again. His eyes widened as I yanked his face down to my height, crushing my lips against his own as I did. He instantly responded, his arms wrapping around my waist and tongue sliding into my mouth. After a few seconds I pulled back with a smug look "Later" I waved before heading back down to Magenta.

"What the heck was that?!" she exclaimed gesturing to the boys. I shrugged.

"I got my hat back, the easy way. Now c'mon we have to get back to the gym" I said as the bell rang. She nodded with wide eyes and we headed back down the hall...me feeling very smug.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I found myself sat in the front row of the class, doodling on the desk. The teacher was late, but that didn't surprise me much. After all this was only side-kick class, no one really cared weather or not we were taught anything.

The class door opened, and our teacher walked in "Good morning class, welcome to hero support" he said gesturing to the words on the black-board. I rolled my eyes "My name is..." he disappeared behind the chalk-board, before re-appearing in a weird costume. He jumped up onto the desk and I tilted my head "All American Boy" he finished. The room filled with awkward silence, and he climbed down from the desk "Of course now I only go by Mr Boy. But this year's gonna be my privilege to help each of you become the very best hero-support that you can be. Without hero support there wouldn't be any hero's. Alright maybe there would be hero's, but they would be very lonely hero's indeed. Yes?" he asked. Turning in my seat, I found Zach had raised his hand.

"Yeah, um when do we pick our nicknames and costumes. Because I call dibs on Zach attach" he shrugged.

"Well, you don't get to pick. On graduation day you'll be assigned to your hero, and he or she will decided what you will be called and what you will wear. I think this is mostly done in an attempt to stop clashing colours. That's why when I was paired with the commander, red, white and blue it was which for me was a good thing because it made the blue in my eyes really pop. Very dramatic" Mr Boy said, pulling down a poster of him and the commander in their costumes.

"Uh...excuse me, I didn't know you worked for the commander" Will said confusedly.

"I worked _with _the commander, we were a _team_. Mr...Mr...Stronghold. Stronghold, you Steve's son?" Mr Boy asked curiously.

"Yeah" Will replied.

"And he, he never mentioned me?" Mr Boy asked.

"I don't think so" Will shrugged apologetically.

"That makes, perfect sense because the commander doesn't have time to sit around flipping through scrap-books that I took the time to make for him. No the commander's gotta be out there saving the world! With your mom. She ever mention me?" Mr Boy asked hopefully.

"Uh..." Will paused as the room shook violently.

"Incoming!" Mr Boy shouted. We all ducked as dust fell from the ceiling. Soon enough the shaking stopped, but the lights had all blown out.

"Oh, look. He does glow" Majenta said. Turning my head, I found Zach glowing a neon-yellow.

"Told you" he said smugly.

"Greetings" We all turned our heads to see a teacher with a very large head in the doorway. My head tilted at the sight, it was pretty big "No worries, just a mis-fire in the mad-science lab. No need to panic, unless you're a single-cell organism" he reassured.

"Mr Medula, we in hero-support are taught never to panic" Mr Boy said. I looked around the room confusedly, finally spotting him attached to the air-vent. He fell onto the desk, flipping backwards and landing his head in the trashcan. We all laughed while he rose to his feet.

"My bad, I'll get the nurse. Unless she's injured" Mr Medula said, exiting the room. I chuckled and shook my head.

* * *

Sighing, I shoved my book into the still-boring locker. Hero-support class wasn't that bad I guess, but I didn't see the point in it. Everyone in this school had powers, I just didn't see the point in splitting us into groups...it seemed pretty idiotic.

"Hey Mel" I turned my head to see Layla walking towards me.

"Hi" I nodded, closing my locker door.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Fine, just thinking about our school hero/hero-support system" I replied shrugging. She nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I think about it too. It's so judgemental and unfair" she said shaking her head. Nodding, I started walking down the hall.

"I just...I don't know. I guess I don't like the thought of being tied to some jerk hero after High School" I admitted, crossing my arms.

"Wow, I hadn't thought of that" she said, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm bringing you down" I said apologetically. She shook her head.

"It's fine, don't worry" she reassured. I nodded but sighed as we turned the corner. Lash and Speed were stood at the entrance of the cafeteria, laughing about something or other.

"Layla, you go ahead. I'm gonna talk to Mr Boy about something" I lied. She nodded and headed towards the cafeteria. Turning back around, I hoped to god they hadn't seen me, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them. But as a gust of wind blew my hair back, I knew it wasn't my best day.

"Where you goin' side-kick?" The sudden loss of weight on my head let me know that they'd take my hat...again. Inwardly screaming, I turned to face the two.

"Give me the hat back" I sighed tilting my head. They both smirked, obviously amused.

"Kiss me first" Lash said leaning down, my hat on top of his head.

"Bite me" I snapped irritatedly, my eyes flashing black. He leaned back, his eyes narrowed curiously.

"Your eyes" he muttered. Speed shot him a confused look.

"Dude what are you talking about?" he asked shaking his head. Lash sighed.

"Nothing, man. You're not getting the hat back" he said, smirking again while looking down at me.

"Yes I am, weather you want to or not you're giving it to me" I said, clasping my hands behind my back while shrugging innocently.

"You seem sure of yourself. Speed, why don't you wash circus-girls hat" he said, handing the black top-hat to Speed.

"Of course" Speed smirked. Glaring, I watched as he slowly made his way towards the boys bathroom a few feet away.

"Hey Speed!" I called. He turned to face me, the smirk still planted on his face.

It slowly disappeared as I let my eyes blacken, no colour showing, just black. Moving my hands up to the same level as my head, I slowly formed my hands into a fist. Speed froze, staring at Lash fearfully. Smirking, I opened up my palms. Speed's arms raised above his head, dangling like a ragdoll. I was fully aware of the staring crowd, but I didn't care, I was pissed and these boys were partly the cause. I slowly moved my hands forward, Speed's body moving back with my movements. Biting down on my lip, I moved my hands up and down, making it look as though Speed was doing a strange dance. A few people snickered, encouraging my actions.

"What the hell are you?" Lash asked, both curious and nervous.

"I don't know what to call it" I replied, my eyes locked on Speed. A shooting pain ran through my mind and I cried out, releasing the hold I'd had on Speed. He fell to the ground and I pressed my hands against my forehead, desperately trying to stop the stinging.

"Damn! That's some awesome power!" Someone exclaimed. I moved my hands, the pain finally subsiding.

"Now, give me my hat back" I said tilting my head at the two. Lash nodded to Speed, who at the action handed me back my hat. Smirking, I placed it back on my head "Thanks. It was nice playing with you" I waved, giggling innocently. They both narrowed their eyes and I entered the cafeteria.


End file.
